


How Much Pain

by Its_Grey



Series: Prompt-based writing ! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-21 19:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Grey/pseuds/Its_Grey
Summary: Sam cheated. Bucky knows it. There's no point in lying.( Prompt #52 in Angst, I hope you know how much pain you caused me)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Prompt-based writing ! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628836
Kudos: 25





	How Much Pain

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time i post something here and I'm a bit nervous- This was based on a list of prompt i sent to my friend and they choose two prompts, and i wrote with one. It's really short because I'm not that great with Angst so- English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense !

“I’m sorry.”

A silence. The sound of heartbeat. Even the pain was sensed easily. The tension was so important, so tense, that it could be cut with a knife. Sam was looking down at his feet. He messed up and he knew it, and he knew that nothing he could do, nothing he could say would make things better. He hated himself for what he did, for the hurt he could see in Bucky’s hard eyes.

“You’re sorry ? You’re sorry ? Do you even know why you’re sorry ?”

Only the silence answered him, a hard and horrible silence. Of course he knew why. He messed up. He was drunk, alone, and even if he knew it wasn’t an excuse, he just didn’t think. And here he was. Making the love of his life fight against the tears. Making him clench his fists and jaw. Making him take a step back, away from him.

“I hope you realize how much pain you’ve caused me.”

Sam didn’t answer, and he didn’t have to. He knew. They both did. It was just so hard, so difficult. Bucky could never forgive him. How could he ? Is heart, his trust was broken. Nothing mattered anymore.  
With one last hard look, Bucky walked away. And as much as he wanted to, Sam didn’t stop him. Because he knew. He knew that the pain he caused was too much and that he would never be forgiven.


End file.
